Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags have a wide variety of applications, especially in the transportation field. RFID tags have a variety of uses, including toll collection, security access, parking, and vehicle tracking. First generation RFID tags, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/246,456, were typically encased in a hard plastic, making them bulky and expensive to manufacture. Label-based RFID tags, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/349,093, were developed to overcome the physical limitations of the hard cased tags. Label-based tags are thin, flexible and may be assembled in sheets, making them easier and less expensive to manufacture. However, for proper testing of label-based tags, the tags need to be separated for individual testing of their radio frequency (RF) response using large anechoic chambers. Testing of label-based tags in this manner requires significant time and precludes high-volume production.
Various systems have been derived for testing or producing tags, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,681 to Tuttle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,596 to Green et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,291 to Beauvillier et al. However, there is a need in the art for a high-throughput method for the testing and production of individual RFID tags. It is further a need in the art to have a testing and production system that is as automated as possible, to reduce production time and manufacturing costs, yet is highly reliable and efficient.